


I Follow Where My Mind Goes

by oliviathecf



Series: Hal's Birthday, 2019 [4]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: 1980s, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Homophobia (mentioned), M/M, Multi, Polyamory, TAING-Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: He's never liked his birthday. He's never spent it with them.





	I Follow Where My Mind Goes

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as [ The Answers I’ll Never Get (For the Questions I’ve Never Asked)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583657), which you might want to read first. I've affectionately named it the TAING-Verse because it has a really long title otherwise.
> 
> It was interesting to come back to this version of Hal. I had always planned to at some point, so why not have them give him a good birthday?
> 
> Title is from Love My Way by the Psychedelic Furs.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hi. Is Hal there? It’s Jim.”   
“Naw, he’s out. I can take a message if you want.”

Jim’s voice in the phone was simultaneously familiar and unfamiliar to Guy, crackling through the line. He sounded as apprehensive as he always did, like he didn’t like what he expected was going on but he also didn’t exactly know.

“Oh. Well, when he comes back, would you let him know to call me back? I don’t want to miss his birthday tomorrow.”  
“Yeah, sure thing.”

Guy wrote the message down on the pad of paper next to the phone, clicking the pen a few times while Jim spoke in that nervous way, like he wanted to ask what the nature of their relationship was, like he knew that he wouldn’t like what he heard. The line clicked without much of a goodbye, and Guy set the phone back down onto the receiver and turned back to the game on the tv.

And then his eyes flew open. Hal’s birthday? Tomorrow?

“Shit!” He gasped out, nearly knocking over the bowl of chips he tucked between the arm of the couch and knocking John’s hand off of his thigh as he stood.

They needed to form a plan. 

\----

Truth be told, Hal intended to just ignore the fact that he had a birthday. None of his partners had asked, and he wasn’t about to just volunteer the information because the idea of his birthday just brought up past disappointments. Arguments with Carol, his dad not being there for his first birthday after the crash. Sure, there was a chance that it was different now that he was happy in New York, but there was also a chance that he was just not meant to have a birthday.

Who really cared about their birthday at his age anyway?

When Guy had told him that his brother had called, Hal was keen on ignoring it all together until he called again, like Jim had sensed his plan to blow him off.

“Happy Birthday, Hal.” He said, cheerfully.  
“Thanks.”

They talked for awhile after that, Jim asked about Hal visiting and Hal made up an excuse because that was what he always did. It wasn’t Jim’s fault that he had left too many ghosts back in Coast City. Hal asked about Jim visiting him, and Jim made an excuse as well because they were brothers after all. 

Eventually, they both fell silent.

“Your friends…” Jim started.  
“What about them?”

Hal hadn’t told Jim because of course he hadn’t. What was he supposed to say, how was he supposed to explain that version of happiness to someone? Jim sighed into the receiver, a tinny sound.

“Wish them well for me?”

And that was that. Jim’s own level of acceptance for something that he didn’t understand. Hal smiled when he wished him well, and thanked him for calling, and it was a real smile. He still had the smile on his face when he turned around.

It fell when he saw Guy putting a cake down on the table, flanked by John and Kyle. John clicked his lighter once, twice, lighting the candles.

“Sorry it wasn’t more, but we didn’t know it was your birthday until your brother told me.” Guy explained, wringing his hands together.

There was so much he could say, he could get angry or sad, or he could grab his coat and walk out. Instead, he smiled and moved over to look at the cake. The candles flickered merrily and he looked up at all of them.

“Thanks.” He murmured, wondering when the universe decided that he deserved to be happy.

Was it on the road? When he met them one by one and fell, probably stupidly, for them so quickly. In that patch of grass that he still thought of as theirs? Or was it after, when they got to the apartment, another place he would be allowed to think of as theirs, and their relationship continued to grow.

Maybe it was all because of him, he saw a chance at happiness and decided not to run from it. This was right where he wanted to be.

They didn’t sing to him, something that he was glad about as he blew out the candles and didn’t make a wish because what did he have left to wish for? Nothing, especially as they dragged him into the bedroom shortly after finishing their slices of cake.

With all three of them working, he was naked in record time. Guy sat behind him, back against his strong chest, fingers teasing over his bare skin as he pressed hot, open mouthed kisses into his neck, making him writhe against him.

It was cheesy to say that he had everything that he could want, that he didn’t need anything, but he was doing pretty damn well for himself as he watched John and Kyle kneel in front of him, spreading his thighs open wide. He wasn’t hard yet, but that was quickly changed from their touch and from Guy’s lips on his neck.

Soon enough, he was aching in John’s hand, and they were moving towards him. John and Kyle licked the head of his cock together, and Guy made a satisfied noise against his skin.

“You watchin’ ‘em, Jordan? Don’t they look good sucking your dick together?”

They did, to the point where he couldn’t respond with anything but a low, drawn out moan. Two hands shot up to his hips when he bucked up hard, holding him down onto the bed as they worked at the head of his leaking cock. Hal’s hand moved up, gripping the back of Guy’s neck and holding him in close.

It felt good, impossibly so, and struggled to keep his eyes open to look at them. Especially as John opened his mouth wide, taking the head into his mouth and sucking, all while Kyle ran his tongue over the shaft.

“We’re gonna take care of you for your birthday, Hal,” Guy groaned into his ear, nipping the shell, “whatever you want.”

John took that as an opportunity to push all the way down onto his cock, throat fluttering around him, and Hal couldn’t hold back any longer. With a short moan, his hips pumped up against the hands holding him down and he came hard down John’s throat. Guy turned his head, kissing him hard, and Kyle pushed up to kiss at his abs, and Hal couldn’t help but think that he might be the luckiest man alive.

And his birthday wasn’t even over yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave some love (or hate), either here or on my various social media pages. 
> 
> [ Fic Blog ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/fficolivia)   
>  [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.io/oliviathecf)


End file.
